Although fluorescent lights have been a staple in industrial, commercial, and residential lighting for some time, recent developments with light emitting diodes (LED) provide benefits over standard fluorescent systems. For example, LED systems feature low energy consumption, long lamp life, and reduced maintenance costs. In addition, LED give off no infrared or ultraviolet light and contained no mercury or PCBs.
Existing devices directed to replacing florescent systems with LED have several shortfalls that are addressed by the current invention. For example, the current inventive device is designed to integrate into existing standard linear fluorescent fixtures. The segments of the lamp are also able to rotate for precise aiming of the LED, and this rotation is limited to prevent over-rotation and associated problems. Moreover, the degree of rotation can be precisely measured by indications on the device, and the device can be locked into a particular position to prevent undesired further rotation.